An electrical power distribution system or premises wiring of a building or structure whose wiring is generally inaccessible for visual inspection and for which only limited blueprint information may be available can be very difficult to characterize. The system is normally used to distribute power from a centralized feed through a distribution panel and branch circuits to various locations within the structure that require a source of electricity. Such locations might include dedicated circuits for motors, ventilation, heating, cooling, lighting, safety-systems, alarms, or general purpose outlets. Electrical systems usually comprise voltage sources, often connected through a service panel, and protected against overload by circuit breakers and fuses, distributed along branch circuits by a variety of wiring and junction boxes, conduits, and raceways. Such wiring and boxes are often contained within the structure within walls, floors, or ceilings of buildings, hidden from view and difficult to access without intrusive and potentially destructive methods.
There are a variety of voltages, currents, and multi-phase circuits possible for common industrial, commercial, and residential power distribution systems. Each such circuit may be divided and further subdivided in the form of branch circuits that travel throughout a commercial building or dwelling. Characterizing these branch circuits is key for determining whether the electrical system is functional and safe.
As buildings age, the condition of the wiring deteriorates because of normal aging, infiltration of elements, action by vermin, sub-standard modifications that do not meet current electrical codes, or abuse or overloading, or incorrect installation. It would be desirable to characterize the electrical system condition without invasive or destructive tests, and without endangering the personnel making such tests. Furthermore, such characterization should not contribute to any deterioration of the condition of the system.
There is a need to be able to easily characterize an electrical power distribution system or premises wiring of a building or structure whose wiring is generally inaccessible for visual inspection and for which only limited blueprint information may be available.